Your Love Drives Me Crazy
by Mephonix
Summary: Both Scourge the hedgehog and Amy Rose were stood up by their Partners, and both were expecting a "SPECIAL" date. But the tables turn and they spend this "Special Date" Togeather.


His fingers tapped impatiently on the bar. He growled finally slamming his black fingerless gloved hand on the hard wooden surface really hard. "Shit…"

The green hedgehog turned snatching his drink of bourbon whiskey, and chugging it. He slammed the shot glass back down. His blue eyes scanned the bar, "For the first time in my Many years of being with her. She stood me up!" he screamed outloud.

"Join the club." His eyes cut over toward a young female pink hedgehog who wore a red night dress. Her green eyes stared at him only for a moment before turning back to her own drink.

"Really now? What club it it that you own?" He took a seat beside her.

"I don't talk to strangers." She took a sip of her drink.

"Really now? But you just did." He smirked, "But from one talking stranger, what are you drinking there?"

"Ugh… An apple martini."

"Bartender!" he called out.

A black hedgehog walked up, "Yes, Scourge."

"Fix her up another Apple Martini on me, Shadow." Scourge smirked.  
"Of course." Said the Onyx hedgehog grabbing up a bottle of Absolut vodka, "Hi Miss Rose."  
"Hi Shads."

Scourge turned back, "Rose? That's a nice name."

"That's my last name. My name is Amy."

"Even more beautiful." Chucked Scourge, "So what going on with you?"

"My boyfriend stood me up. He said he'd be here to take me on a Special date, and well he's a no show like always."

"I'm sorry, but I guess ass holes are ass holes huh?"

"Yep. You hit that nail on the head."

"Well, my bitch did the same thing, she was supposed to be here… I was gonna take her on that "Special Date," too… and well…"

"A no show?"

"Exactly…"

"Here's your apple martini, Miss Rose." Shadow came up and placed her drink down, "I couldn't help to over hear your conversations, if I were you Amy, I'd dump that faker in a heart beat."  
"Faker?" repeated Scourge, "You can't mean its that…."  
"It's Sonic." Stated Amy, "Sonic the hedgehog."

Scourge then burst out laughing and nearly fell out of his chair, "I'm sorry, but he's not the type of person who sticks to his promises, especially, with dates…."  
Amy's ears flattened.

"Amy, we mean nothing of it," stated Shadow, "But we've both known Sonic for a long time and he's not the dependable type."

Amy turned toward the green hedgehog, "But it hurts though."

"Well, you two can handle this, I've got to tend to another customer." He walked off, "Two Rum and Cokes coming up."

"Look, I've got an idea, how about we go on that… Special date… since both of us were stood up?"

"I don't know…."

Scourge leaned in flipping her hair over her ear, "Come on, I'll be fun."  
Amy shook, "Sure. Lets go."  
The green hedgehog set the money down for the drinks and grabbed Amy roses hand and the two walked out of the bar.  
Out on the side walk the neon sign from the bar flashed on and off. The moon, which was nearly full lit the ground where they walked.

"So how far do you live from here?"

"Not far Babe."

"Can you run there fast like Sonic?"

"Can I…." Scourge Laughed, "Sure I can." He flipped his glasses down and picked Amy off of her feet, "Hang on Toots."

Scourge then took off.

Two seconds later they came to a screetching stop.

"That was quick." Said Amy, "Even faster than Sonic."

"You know it babe… so how about u and I head on in huh?" Scourge placed Amy on her feet.

She looked around, and instantly realized they weren't in the city no more but in a small house on the outskirts of the green hills.

"This is a nice place."

Scourge turned, "Yeah it sure is….and…"

"Scourge are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah."

Scourge's eyes widened at the picture perfect moment he was seeing, the moon, was shining behind Amy, leaving a white ring around her body, that showed of every curve, and the brightness of her jade eyes.

"You, are just so…"

"So what?"

"Beautiful." Scourge folded his ears down, "Lets head on in."

The green hedgehog opened his door and ushered Amy in.

"Scourge." Stated the pink hedgehog slowly, "Sonic, never called me that… ever… before."

The green hedgehog grabbed his jacket and hung it on a hook, "Why's that? You are beautiful, any one who says other wise is a Damn fool."

"Well he doesn't even say other wise…" A small tear formed in the corner of her eyes, "I try to get him to understand that all I need in life is to have some one close to me that would hold me and love me, but to him it's always RUN, RUN, RUN. Kick Eggman's Ass, then run again." She hung her head.

"I'm terribly sorry that Blue had to put you through that…" Scourge lifted up Amy's chin, "But maybe, we could, ya know start anew, and maybe just maybe, with each other."

"But we barley know each other."

"We know each other enough to feel each other's pain." He wiped her tears, "Trust me. We just need to help each other forget about it…"

The green hedgehog leaned and gently pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away he smiled, "Just trust me…"

He lifted her off her feet, "Ok, I will." Amy nodded.  
Slowly he walked toward his bedroom door, "You ready for that Special Date?"  
"You know it." Amy smiled as he nudged the door with his foot. His room was dark except for the moon lighting up the red silken sheets on Scourges bed cover.

_LEMON WARNING_

Slowly laying her on it, he started giving her butterfly kisses down her neck. She cherished each one. Closing her eyes she felt the green hedgehog climb over her. Amy smiled as she re opened her eyes again, as Scourge came in for another kiss. This time deeping it more, till they were in a make out frenzy. His hand slid down her side as she moaned at the slightest touch.

"Scourge please…"  
The green hedgehog lifted up.

"Please what?"

"My dress…."  
Amy rolled from under him onto her belly, her zipper was in the back, and Scourge didn't even hesitate, he quickly pulled it off and pulled it from under her… exposing most of her pink skin, along with a blue tube bra and thong.  
Scourge smirked a bit, as she pushed him back onto the bed and got to his side. Slowly she started rubbing his chest, "I know where this is headed." Laughed Amy.

"Really now you do?" asked the green hedgehog.

"Before we do carry this any further," cooed Amy in a low voice, while slowly sliding her hand to his mid section, "How much do you really want me?"

"I…I…I…" Scourge stutterd as he felt himself starting to get hard under her touch.

"Yes?" Her finger started rubbing circular motions.  
"I REALLY WANT YOU!" Scourge hollered out, as he felt his member stiffen. He quickly sat up, and changed position and grabbed her face and began another make out session, this time he broke away kissing and sucking at her neck.

The pink hedgehog moaned slightly as she felt his hand grope up her stomach and under her bra, quickly he pulled it off and lowered down to give her the pleasure she needed. He tongued and nipped at her breast. While preoccupied with one he'd massage the other, causing Amy to moan out in ecstasy.  
"I can't take it any longer…"

The green hedgehog's hand slid down the inside of her thighs, he could feel the pure heat coming coming from her body. His finger grabbed the top edge of her thong and pulled it off of her.

Nothing but moans were coming from Amy as Scourge rubbed her sweet spot with his fingers.

"Your body says you're ready? Are you?" asked the green hedgehog in a slow voice.

"YES PLEASE!" The pink hedgehog nodded as Scourge lifted her legs up.

"If it hurts too much, you let me know, I'll never do any thing to hurt your precious body."

"Just get on with it…." Moaned Amy.

Scourge nodded positioning himself, and in one quick move he thrusted into her.

"UGH!"

Scourge paused, "You okay?"

"Yes, please, more…"

Slowly the green hedgehog started thrusting, slowly at first, but he increased speed, causing the pink hedgehog now to go from moans to screams.

Each thrust sent a vibrant feeling through both of their bodies and each sound drove each other mad. Amy lifted her body higher as Scourge penetrated her deeper, she knew that the both of them would orgasm soon, and that she needed every thing last as long as possible.

"Sss…Scourge."

"Amy."

"Scourge…. You….you…."

"No need to speak…" he panted. He thrust harder, causing her to moan again, "I know, besides… I'm about….to…"

"DO IT!" Yelled Amy at the top of her lungs.

Instantly Scourge let go. They hit their climax and both sweat and fluids went every where.

Taking a deep breath Scourge slowly pulled out and rolled over to his side, "Amazing."

"Tell me about it." Chuckled Amy.

Scourge leaned over and kissed Amy's lips again, "And you trusted me."

The pink hedgehog laughed, "Thank you."

"No problem." Sighed Scourge, "It's what lovers do."

Amy smiled again, "Now… who's gonna get their bath first?"

I don't mind, when you act your age  
It suits me fine, that you treat me like a child  
And I can't deny, when I'm with you that you  
Step outside, from all those fears locked up inside

Your love is driving me crazy  
Your love just takes me away  
Your love is driving me crazy  
Takes me all the way

What I like, is what you've got to offer  
Just my type, I don't mind playing on the edge

Your love is driving me crazy  
Your love just takes me away  
Your love is driving me crazy  
Takes me all the way

Lead me to forbidden doors  
You know I'm yours  
Yeah you've got it, yeah I want it  
Don't you know it babay

Right on time, a tight fit right on the money  
So sublime, hot sweet cherries on the vine

Please Review!


End file.
